


Birthday Wishes

by thawrecka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji celebrates his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

Fuji blew out the candles on his extra hot and spicy birthday cake and smiled, gently.

"Make a wish!" Eiji yelled out.

"I can't imagine what I want that I don't already have," Fuji replied.

Eiji snorted in disbelief.

"All right, then. I'll make a wish," Fuji said, and winked. "But it's a secret!"

"Aw, no fair!" Eiji complained.

"Eiji, not so loud," Oishi said.

Fuji turned to his left once Eiji was suitably distracted. "Thank you for the cake, Taka-san."

"It was no trouble," he replied, blushing.

"It must have taken an awfully long time to bake. And you did it all by yourself," Fuji put a companionable hand on Taka's forearm.

"I got my dad to help me," Taka replied, bashfully.

 

Later, when Eiji stumbled on to Fuji and Taka enthusiastically making out in one of the hallways Fuji would only say that he was properly thanking Taka for the cake.


End file.
